Love is Hard
by Hoshi Hanabi
Summary: Kimura Hikaru is a naive young woman with the cold and often cruel Takahashi as a roommate. Hikaru has been in love with Fuji for years, but when her boss, Atobe, takes interest in her... Gift to Kaniko. Bad title...


**I haven't been writing a lot lately, and have basically put 幸へのロンドRondo Towards Happiness**** on hiatus as I was working on a Secret Santa exchange with my sister. She had been released from the hospital in time for Christmas, and then I injured myself causing me to miss three days of class. I couldn't really write with all of the work I needed to make up.**

**However, I've caught up in my classes, so I can post things now. Please enjoy this quick one-shot we (mostly I since she was in recovery) wrote for Kaniko for the Secret Santa exchange at potsecrets(dot)webs(dot)com/**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Prince of Tennis franchise other than the manga volumes I purchased, and a poster a friend bought me a few years ago.**

* * *

Kimura Hikaru watched as her friend walked down her driveway longingly. She loved him dearly, but he never noticed her affections.

He was Fuji Shuusuke, tennis tensai, and photography major. Kimura had stood by his side since primary, and then later in high school when she too moved to Tokyo. She smiled for him, did what he asked without a moment's hesitation.

All of the former Seigaku regulars that kept in touch could see it, all of her friends could see it, everyone except for the object of her affections. Yet she still loved him.

"Yo, Kimura," called her grey-eyed housemate from the kitchen, "mind giving me a hand with the dishes if you're done watching Fuji with that lovesick look in your eyes?" Kimura pouted at the jab at her habitual actions. She obeyed the other woman's request all the same.

"What do you need help with?"

"Could you dry them and put them away? You've always been more patient than I have when it comes to eatery." Kimura nodded and went to work immediately.

"Takahashi-san?" The recent returnee from America turned to her questioningly, "Never mind. Thanks for being such an understanding person for the two years we've been in this house together."

Takahashi smiled slightly, "You're more than welcome, Kimura."

* * *

"Sugiyama-san called at 11:42am saying that he'd be late for his 2:30 meeting due to a traffic accident along the main road," Kimura announced to her boss, none other than Atobe Keigo, CEO of a powerful line of hotels and hospitals.

The man scoffed regally, "Anything else for Oresama?"

"Not at the moment, Atobe-sama. However I am still waiting on a return call from Kitagawa-san about our last offer for one of their chains." The blond man smirked and waved her off arrogantly.

He called out before I exited his vast office, amusement and praise radiating from his baritone voice, "Good work as always, Kimura. Come to Oresama's office after hours."

"Of course, Atobe-sama."

* * *

Takahashi raised a delicate ebony eyebrow at her friend in surprise, "You're dating your boss?" Kimura nearly spat her tea at her.

"W-What? No!" the only daughter of the Takahashi Dojo rolled her semi-metallic eyes in exasperation, "He simply invited me to dinner on my day off as a thank you for all of the work I've done for him as his assistant!" The bistre eyed girl squeaked. Slate turned skyward,

"I'm just saying that from my multiple experiences, it sounds like he's coming on to you." The younger of the two turned an impressive shade of red and pouted angrily,

"Takahashi-san! He is my boss and I trust him! Please refrain from speaking so crudely about him!" Eyes of steel flared cruelly as she spoke words never dared to mention in their household,

"Why? Because he's the only one who actually appreciates you?"

The small living room hit a cold silence, one that was thick with tension – and pain. Takahashi sat tall, challenging Kimura to prove her cruel, yet truthful, imploration wrong. A calm, controlled voice cut through the silence, startling Takahashi,

"Get out." Without a word, Takahashi stood and moved to the door after grabbing her jacket. Opening the door and stepping out, she spoke quietly over her shoulder,

"I'm sorry, Kimura. What you do is your own choice, and I had no right to say any of the things I did, especial after what your father has done. I won't blame you if you don't forgive me, but please be careful." And with that, Takahashi left the house and didn't come back that night.

* * *

Dinner at the Atobe mansion was a grand event for the hardworking middleclass woman. The décor was beautiful and expensive, but that didn't matter much to Kimura. No, all she cared about was proving her cold, bitter roommate wrong. He wouldn't take the dinner opportunity to hit on her. It would be strictly professional.

Yet despite Takahashi's cruel words, Kimura couldn't help but feel concerned for her friend. She had left the house after her apology and Kimura had a feeling that the charcoal-eyed woman wouldn't return out of guilt.

"Ah, Kimura. On time as always." She blinked and smiled politely at her boss. She was at her boss's estate; she shouldn't be so worried about the person she wanted to show up… right?

* * *

Kimura had never been so unsure in her entire 21 years of experiencing the world of the living as she had as Atobe's private driver was driving her home. Her boss had kissed her.

"_Oresama hopes to do this more often."_

She bit her lip in an attempt to stop the tight feeling in her chest from making her sob.

"_It sounds like he's coming on to you."_

She winced as Takahashi's words echoed in her head, stepping out of the limo as the chauffeur opened the door for her. Takahashi had been right. She was always right.

Once inside the front door, the brunette began to cry hysterically, "S-Takahashi…!" She wailed once the door was shut, "I'm sorry!" She continued crying, repeating the phrase over and over, calling out for her Takahashi's comforting words. However, nobody was there to hear her wails of despair.

* * *

The following morning Kimura had called in sick. She had never missed a day of work, but she didn't want to go that day.

She had waited for the metallic-eyed woman to return, but she didn't. Kimura began to grow more and more worried. Had Takahashi taken her command to get out too personally? Was she okay? Had she slept outside in the dead of one of the coldest winters in the last century of Japan?

Then an idea clicked in her cloudy mind; her cell phone! Kimura quickly dialed the familiar number despite her tired eyes and body.

It rang once.

Twice it rang.

It rang for a third time.

"_Hello_?" Kimura felt a wave of relief wash over her momentarily before another wave of tears hit her. "Kimura?"

"Please," She hiccupped pitifully, "I need your help…!"

"…" The silence made her even more desperate,

"You were right! H-He was-," Takahashi's voice spoke calmly through the receiver,

"_Go get your fox plush from your bedroom and wrap up in a blanket on the recliner. I'll be there in about 30 minutes._"

* * *

True to her word, Takahashi arrived at the house half an hour later, carrying with her two tubs of Mint Chocolate Chip ice cream. She disappeared into the kitchen momentarily and returned with spoons.

"Here," She handed the upset woman a tub and spoon, "No matter how different we are, we still love the same ice cream." Kimura smiled weakly as she accepted them. Takahashi sat on the sofa adjacent to Kimura and opened her tub,

"Have you ever been in love?" Takahashi paused, her hand holding the spoon just before her mouth and lowered her dull gaze. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have—,"

"Of course I have…" She spoke softly, "I still am, but…" Kimura waited patiently for her to continue. Hesitantly, Takahashi complied,

"I met him in junior high, and stayed with him through high school. I had gradually come to love him, but I couldn't express it due to the harsh training schedule I had to give them. I was so serious and strict that he never really saw me as a woman who cared for him.

"However, I confessed to him in high school. He didn't take me seriously since I was always so serious… Not long afterwards, we graduated and we went our separate ways. I never saw him again." Takahashi fed herself the melted spoonful silently and Kimura bit her lip in remorse.

"I'm so sorry, Takahashi-san. I didn't-" She smiled bitterly and shrugged,

"It's the past. Anyway, you feeling okay?" Kimura nodded, albeit slowly. Takahashi sighed and shoveled another spoonful of ice cream into her mouth.

Kimura followed in suit, asking cautiously, "Where did you stay last night?"

She glanced up at the lighter haired of the two and swallowed, "I worked the night shift…" Kimura gasped and focused her aching eyes.

Takahashi's own grey eyes were bloodshot and droopy. Under her eyes was a lightly dusted grey from lack of sleep. She was slouched slightly and her body seemed a bit unsteady.

Kimura was touched at her friend's loyalty to not only her housemate, but to her job. Takahashi had worked a double shift so she could take the following day off to comfort the shocked woman.

With a small smile, Kimura picked up both tubs and moved to put them in the freezer, "Go take a nap or something, Takahashi-san. You need rest as much as I do, if not more."

The two wordlessly moved to their respective rooms despite the clock that read 8:47 AM.

* * *

Kimura smiled and listened intently to her love's tail of the last match he had photographed while Takahashi was in the kitchen cooking.

"It must've been nice to see Tezuka-san again." Fuji nodded with his usual smile.

"Say, Hikaru," The male started slowly, catching Takahashi's interest from the pot of curry she was tending to, "would you like to join me for dinner on _Taisetsu_?" Kimura agreed happily while Takahashi glanced at the calendar in the kitchen. It was December 3rd, which left meant it was 4 days until the start of the 21st solar term.

"Kimura, would you like to join Hikaru and I?" Fuji asked to the women's surprise. Takahashi brushed it off rather quickly,

"Nah, I think I'll pass. I need to visit a friend of mine to help him move into his new apartment." Kimura nodded in understanding as she stood to help set the table, not noticing the momentary look in the young man's eyes.

* * *

Atobe smiled slightly at Kimura as she walked out of his office. Once she stepped into the elevator, her mind wandered.

Her boss hadn't made any really blatant passes at her lately, however, he had been more… tender? Gentle? Kind perhaps? Whatever it was made Kimura feel batter about herself as if she was truly appreciated and wanted.

Kimura's mind wandered further, and she began to realize how handsome Atobe was. He had this European charm to him that she almost always subconsciously took note of. Not only did he have the looks, and most certainly the status, of the ideal man, but also he actually _liked_ her!

She gasped as the elevator sounded that she had reached her desired floor. She was talking as if she was interested in her own _boss_! She loved Fuji, and Fuji only!

Yet she had to admit that Atobe wasn't that bad either…

"Kimura-san, Yano-sama left a message for Atobe-sama." Snapping out of her uncertain thoughts Kimura returned to work. After all, she wouldn't be able to sleep that night now that those troubling thoughts manifested.

* * *

Takahashi groaned as the door buzzer went off at 10 AM on their day off. Knowing that Kimura was a heavy sleeper – in contrast to the light sleeping Takahashi – she stumbled out of bed and into the small living room. The annoying buzzer sounded again as Takahashi approached the intercom to the gates,

"How can I help you?" She mumbled, suppressing a yawn.

"_Takahashi-san? It's Fuji; I need to talk to you._" She scowled as she slipped on her shoes to let the brunette onto their property. What could the male possibly want to have bothered them on a day off a week after his date with Kimura? Slipping on a jacket quickly she slipped outside quietly, not noticing her friend walking into the room groggily. Kimura silently moved to peek through the curtained window, noiselessly sliding it open enough for her to hear them speak.

Takahashi crossed her arms at her waist as she waited for him to speak to her. Fuji hesitated slightly before speaking sincerely to the woman,

"I like you – more than a friend." Kimura felt her world shatter a second time within the month.

Takahashi's eyes flashed angrily as she turned her back to the fool, and she called him just that. "Kimura is a better choice; you've know her longer, and she's been beside you for almost _10 years_!" Cold steel clashed with frustrated cerulean as she coldly spoke the next line over her shoulder,

"_She loves you._"

Silence overcame them and the air grew thick with tension. Kimura stared in teary awe that Takahashi had denied him, and had even told him what she herself wasn't brave enough to do. Her feelings of almost 10 years were finally acknowledged.

His next words cut through Kimura worse than any blade, and they made Takahashi's blood boil to the point she started contemplating her chances of getting away with murder, "But she gets so annoying sometimes."

A sob escaped Kimura's quivering lips, alerting the two outside of her presence. Takahashi was immediately filled with regret and fury.

With a tone that betrayed her emotions she regarded the former tensai of the Seigaku tennis team, "Get the hell off of our property, scum, before I call the cops." With that, the woman ran inside to comfort her friend once more.

* * *

Kimura shut herself into the very back of her closet and sobbed, drowning out the desperate knocks and calls of her best friend who had unknowingly stole the affection of her love interest.

"Kimura please! I didn't know that this would happen! I would've forced him to hate me; anything to have helped you!" Kimura shook her head violently even though she knew the other couldn't see it.

"Just leave me alone!" She shrieked painfully. Her heart had been torn apart because her love had been attracted to her best friend.

The assault on the door ceased along with the pleading yells, however Kimura wasn't happy with the substitute. Despite how distant Kimura had tried to make herself at that moment, she could still hear that dreaded sound; one she had never heard before in the two years they had known each other.

Takahashi was crying. Kimura could hear how she tried futilely to try to stem her regretful and pained sobs. She could feel how much of a traitor Takahashi felt like from the muffled sounds of the woman trying to keep quiet through the experience.

"I'm such a terrible person…" She faintly heard Takahashi say, "I've hurt you so badly…" Takahashi left the house again, but this time she didn't come back.

* * *

Despite the dramatic evening the day before, Kimura came in to the office early as per usual. She was confronted however by her ever so insightful boss.

"Why do you look so upset, Kimura?" He brown eyes shot up in surprise as Atobe frowned. "It might begin to show in your work if you don't work it out. Tell Oresama." Kimura frowned as well.

"My housemate and I are going different ways, so we're selling the house." She spoke truthfully, "Unfortunately though, there aren't any affordable apartments that are available in a decent commuting distance…"

"Move in with Oresama." Kimura flushed at the boldness of the idea. She sputtered as Atobe continued, "Oresama's mansion has plenty of spare rooms as it is, and Oresama like's the idea of having you there."

"B-But!" Kimura stuttered for the first time in front of her employer, "Wouldn't people frown upon it since we're not married or something?" She mentally kicked herself for bringing up such an old custom as an excuse to try to refuse.

"Then marry Oresama." Her eyes grew wide and she nearly fainted from the heat in her face.

"I-I don't think I'm prepared for such a step with you yet – I mean, we don't know each other well enough—," Atobe smirked at her causing her to clamp her mouth shut.

"No need to worry, Kimura. We'll have plenty of time to get to know each other while you're living in Oresama's mansion." Kimura finally resigned and smiled gratefully. Her heart grew warm with a feeling that reminded her of when she and Fuji had been friends for a few years; affection.

Perhaps she'd grow to love him, and live a happy life with him. Perhaps she would put everything behind her, and only see the future. No, _their_ future.

* * *

**Writing this was kind of weird since I originally wanted Hikaru to end up with Fuji, but my sister decided that Atobe would be with her. I guess it worked out in the end, but I felt it was kind of rushed (which it was since she asked me to help her on the 1st of December) and choppy.**

**Kaniko liked it though, so I call it a success. ＾▽＾ **

**Anyway, please leave a review or some constructive criticism.**

**ﾏﾀﾈｯ(^ｰ^)ﾉ~~Bye-Bye!**


End file.
